


I’m Saying Fuck You, While I’m Thinking Of You As My Husband

by ElixirsPlace



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Desperation, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElixirsPlace/pseuds/ElixirsPlace
Summary: Misbehavior always seemed to come back and bite George in the ass. Especially when Dream was the one setting the rules.————————————————————————In true me fashion, the title is a lyric from I Think I’m In Love by Kat Dahlia
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	I’m Saying Fuck You, While I’m Thinking Of You As My Husband

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut, and its pretty shameless, read at your own risk
> 
> Do not share this with the creators, but if you do enjoy feel free to leave a kudos or share it with a friend :))

“Aw, you a little stuck there, kitten?” Dream’s voice is smooths and deep, with a hint of teasing as he runs his fingertips along George’s chest. George whimpers softly and pulls against the ropes that secure his hands to the bed posts. 

“Dream, please, need you so badly!” George pleas with Dream, all fear of embarrassment and thoughts of being bratty gone, replaced with desperation. 

“No. What are you supposed to call me?” Dream’s hand traces down to hold George firmly by the hip while his other hand lightly teased at Georges thigh.

“Sorry sir, won’t do it again.” George bowed his head in respect and did his best not to squirm as Dream teased him. The light touches to his thigh still felt like so much and not enough at the same time, and he had to fight to ignore his dick twitching with need.

“No, I asked you what you are supposed to call me. Answer the question, whore.” Dream tightened his grip on Georges hip, not scared to leave a bruise. George let out a whine at the name and the sudden pressure, it making his mind even more clouded with lust.

“Rule number six, I call you sir, master, or daddy whenever appropriate.” George’s voice trembled when he spoke. 

“Good boy. Are you going to behave now?” Dream lightened the pressure on his hips and moved his hand ever so slightly closer to the spot George wanted him to touch so badly. 

“Yes master, I’ll behave for you, do whatever you tell me to.” George agreed with enthusiasm, his voice laced with frantic need. 

“Good little slut, doing whatever I ask, so weak for me. Wonder how loud you could scream for me, or how much you could shake.” Dream moves his hand upwards to mess with George’s tip, enjoying the sight of him squirming. George moans loudly, even the little touches feeling so good for his desperate body. 

“Ah! Daddy, daddy please!” George’s hands pull against the ropes, his hips bucking up into Dream’s hand as he stroked him slowly. 

“What baby, what do you want?” Dream continued to go agonizingly slow, making sure to lightly tease over the tip every once and awhile. 

“Please sir, want you to fuck me, please, I’ll be so good for you!” George whimpered, his voice shaking while he spoke. 

“Hm, I don’t think you’ve earned that, bunny. Plus, I wanna see you cum just like this, tied up, squirming, from just my hand like a good little toy.” Dream leans down to kiss and nip at Georges neck, finding a sweet spot and toying with it while he sped up his strokes. George starts to fall apart quickly, throwing his head back and letting out an erotic stream of moans. 

“Yes! Please, oh daddy! Please keep going!” George stumbled over his words, his hips bucking up to meet Dream’s strokes. Dream moved his free hand up to George’s hair and gave a light tug to test how he would react in this state. George cried out, his body tensing as he felt a warm pit grow in his stomach.

“Oh, master, master please!” George’s words turned to messy noises as he shook.

“What? Does the little cumslut need to finish already? No.” Dream pulled his hands away, moving so he was kneeling in front of George, watching the man whine and whimper for him.

“Hhhng, please sir, so close for you! Please, I’ll do anything!” George moved around as much as he could with his hands tied up, trying to find some sort of friction. Dream smirks at the sound of George begging for him, so weak and needy. 

“Anything? In that case, I suppose I could let you, little slut.” Dream moved his hands back up and he begun stroking George excruciatingly fast with one while he used to other to toy with the boys nipples. It didn’t take long for George to be right on the edge again, and this time he came crashing down, cumming with a loud cry of “master!” Dream stroked him through it, giving him little kisses on his chest. 

“Good boy George, you did good.” Dream praised him softly, wiping away the mess carefully before pulling George into his arms and cuddling him close.


End file.
